<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>...needs to be reminded of all their appointments? by Blodeuwedd, The Honorary Beaumont (Blodeuwedd)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626597">...needs to be reminded of all their appointments?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/Blodeuwedd'>Blodeuwedd</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/The%20Honorary%20Beaumont'>The Honorary Beaumont (Blodeuwedd)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>32 Dralivia drabbles [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:08:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/Blodeuwedd, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/The%20Honorary%20Beaumont</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble 14 - Who needs to be reminded of all their appointments?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Olivia Nevrakis/Drake Walker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>32 Dralivia drabbles [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>...needs to be reminded of all their appointments?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Don’t forget her appointment with the pediatrician tomorrow at 10.”</p><p>Drake rolled his eyes at his wife while he held their baby daughter. “I won’t.”</p><p>“His number is on the refrigerator, if you need it. But don’t you dare need it.”</p><p>He chuckled. “I have it recorded on my phone, but thanks.”</p><p>“And remember to put on some classical music for her to sleep, it soothes her.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“If she keeps waking up, give her my nightdress. The pink one. It smells of me, it’ll help.”</p><p>“Got it.”</p><p>“Don’t forget to feed her every three hours.”</p><p>“You do realize I’m her father, right? I know this, Liv.”</p><p>She sighed. “Sorry. I’m just nervous about leaving her.”</p><p>He leaned forward and kissed Olivia’s forehead. “I know, my love, but she will be just fine. She’s strong like her mother, and she’s got her father to take care of her. I won’t leave her side, I promise. It’ll be fine. It’s just three days.”</p><p>Olivia nodded, blinking away the tears. “Ok, I have to go now.” She leaned over and kissed the baby softly, then kissed Drake on the lips. “Bye.”</p><p>“Bye bye. Have a nice trip.”</p><p>She took her suitcase and strolled out, not without turning one last time to shout out “Pediatrician. Tomorrow. Ten.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>Not that it mattered, for the next morning his phone lit up with a message from Olivia.</p><p>“Pediatrician at 10.”</p><p>Drake rolled his eyes and texted her back. “I love you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>